La furia de Lily
by fatipati Weasley
Summary: Lily esta realmente furiosa, esta colerica y alguien va a pagar las horribles consecuencias ¿o no tan horribles? lean y comenten


A los que creéis que he abandonado mis otras historias no os preocupéis no es cierto, llevo mucho sin escribir pero las seguiré

A los que creéis que he abandonado mis otras historias no os preocupéis no es cierto, llevo mucho sin escribir pero las seguiré

Bueno nada de esto es mió (no tengo la imaginación suficiente)

le dedico esto a Patita Lupin porque literalmente esta enamorada de todos los de la generación de los merodeadores.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily caminaba por el pasillo, hacia un día caluroso y ella estaba enfadada, cabreada, furiosa. Si ahora mismo se cruzara con un león, acabaría huyendo de ella, ¿Por qué le tenia que pasar esto a ella?, a ella que nunca había hecho nada malo… la vida no era justa. Acelero el paso, si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo para impedírselo, y eso si que no podría aguantarlo, no ahora después de años enteros soportando con paciencia, ninguna otra había tenido tanta paciencia en su vida, se lo merecía, no cedería nunca, aunque fuera demasiado tarde, si hacia falta molestaría ella también hasta conseguirlo. Se cruzo con varios chicos de 4, aquellos enanos idiotas no le dejaban pasar, como llegara tarde les hechizaría a todos.

Sabia que su aspecto no era el mejor en estos momentos, pero no le importaba, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban completamente despeinados y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ira. Todos la miraban con miedo, y se apartaban cuando pasaba por su lado lo cual le facilito su tarea. Llego a la puerta principal donde todos los que iban a hogsmeade esperaban.

Y entonces los localizo, un grupo de 4 amigos riéndose y charlando animadamente, entre ellos se encontraba él. Se acerco al grupo, todos se volvieron a mirarla dandose cuenta enseguida que lolo estaba enfadada.

Podía ver en sus ojos el miedo, habían visto a Lily furiosa un par de veces y sabían que podía ser extremadamente peligrosa. Lily levantó su dedo índice, señalando al moreno con anteojos, le miro con ira contenida y le grito un **¡****TU! **que indicaba que el era el que iba a pagar el enfado de Lily. Se pudo ver como el moreno se encogía de terror, el era todo un Gryfindor, orgulloso y valiente, pero enfrentarse a Lily daba un miedo terrible.

Y fue entonces cuando hizo algo impresionantemente inesperado, algo que hizo que todo los que estaban observando la escena miraran con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos, algo inimaginable para todos los que conocian a Lily Evans. De repente Lily se abalanzó sobre aquel chico y le beso de lleno en la boca. El besp fue tan efusivo que hizo que al pobre chico se le cayeran las gafas y se cayera al suelo arrastrándola a ella, aunque el no parecía darse cuenta estaba demasiado ocupado respondiendo el beso con el mismo impetu que la pelirroja. Cuando terminaron de, como dirían después los amigos de el, devorarse mutuamente, los dos se levantaron y Lily volvió a sorprender a todos los presentes, con una bofetada sonora a aquel moreno al que hacia apenas unos segundos había estado besando.

-Lily ¿Qué?- Protesto el muchacho, pero Lily estaba demasiado enfadada como para dejarle terminar su pregunta.- **JAMES POTTER, NUNCA, ESCUCHAME NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DARME LA BARA TODO EL DIA DURANTE AÑOS PARA LUEGO PEDIRLE UNA CITA A LA TONTA RUBIA DE BOTE DE TURNO- **James supuso que se referia a una amiga suya que siempre estaba con el, porque definitivamente James no conocia a ninguna chica rubia de bote

**-**Pero Lily- interrumpió James- Miriam es morena.

**-ERA UNA METAFORA, IDIOTA-** Volvió a gritar Lily, a esas alturas el tono de color de la cara de Lily era el mismo que el de su pelo y estaba más enfadada que nunca. Entonces James Potter lo entendió todo.

-¿Estas?- Empezó tímidamente- ¿Estas… celosa?

- Muy listo, un 10 para Potter, que acaba de descubrir el mundo.- siseo Lily

James potter empezó a reírse de una manera descontrolada, llevaba tantos años esperando ese día, se lo había imaginado de tres mil maneras diferentes, pero jamás de esta manera. Y la manera en la que Lily lo miraba entre interrogante y furiosa, hacia que James se sintiera el hombre mas feliz del mundo. James miro a los lados, sus amigos se habían apartado un poco pero los miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos. Entonces James paro de reírse y decidió hacer sufrir un poco más a Lily.

-¿Y por qué estas celosa? ¿No era que yo jamás seria para ti? ¿Qué pasa, no puedo ser feliz?- Lily le miro sorprendida, sinceramente, esperaba un beso un abrazo un te quiero más que nada en el mundo, no esa pregunta.

-Pues para que te enteres, no se a que viene, seguramente a que soy medio masoca y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin que me des el coñazo.

-Menuda declaración- Rió James cuando vio a Lily encogiendo los hombros- Bueno supongo que tendré que conformarme- Añadió acercándose a los labios de Lily (si supiera que en realidad no iba a salir con Miriam, definitivamente le mataría)

Después de un día maravilloso en hogsmeade James se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común, ellos al verle entrar empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarle.

.¿Ves Remus?¡ te lo dije! Esta vez el plan salio genial- dijo Sirius

-¿Plan?¿ vosotros dijisteis que yo salía con Miriam?- todos asintieron-Vaya chicos gracias, algún día haré lo mismo por vosotros.

-¡Ja! James te imaginas a Colagusano con novia.- Soltó Sirius- Seguro que es la más guapa de todas, rubia de ojos azules, alta, toda una modelo.

- ¿De verdad me veis con laguen así?- Pregunto colagusano con los ojos encendidos, Sirius murmuro.- Claro, todos los feos tienen suerte.

Y así con risas acabo el día más feliz para James

--

cortito lo se, y muy malo también lo se, bueno comentarlo, decirme los errores o decirme si os gusto o no


End file.
